The present invention relates generally to a focusing apparatus for use in video cameras, and more particularly to such a focusing apparatus which allows the switching operation from the automatic focuse mode to the manual command focuse mode.
Known is a video camera having an optical system with an automatic focuing device for permitting the automatic movement of a focusing lens in the directions of the optical axis and with a manual focuse device for allowing the manual movement of the focusing lens in the directions of the optical axis. Such a video camera is arranged such that the selection between the automatic focuse mode and the manual focus mode is made in response to a swiching operation by the video camera user. The movement of the focusing lens in the automatic focuse mode is effected by rotation of a motor in accordance with an automatic focuse system and the movement thereof in the manual focuse mode is performed by rotating a focus ring manually made by the video camera user, which focus ring holding the focusing lens is provided in the rear part of the optical system with respect to its objective lens.
Recently, improvement for video cameras is being made for size-reduction purposes wherein one attempt involves designing the optical system partly encased within the video camera body, i.e., the optical system is relocated closer to the camera tube, so as to shorten the overall length of the video camera by reducing the protrusion of the optical system protruded from the video camera body. However, this pauses a problem that the focus ring holding the focusing lens now within the video camera body becomes inaccessible to the user from the outside of the video camera, thus a solution to this problem has been sought.